Son Against Blood
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Melanie, Ryan, Aaron, and Will now face a problem with Dracula and his wives. Fourth book in series.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone**

**get ready for book #4**

**comment pleez**

**Will's Secret**

"I know who sent those creatures over to kill Kyle and Corynne," Will said trying to breathe.

"Who?"

"Dracula," Melanie said helping the lady and the older gentleman to their feet.

"Perfect just perfect."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Will said as he and Melanie helped the gentleman and the lady into chairs.

"What happened to you dad?" Will asked leading him into the bathroom to get his face cleaned up.

"We were attacked by vampires," Will answered as Ryan dabbed a cotton ball, drenched in peroxide, over his father's face. "We tried to get away until I got attacked by a werewolf and wound up getting cut all over my face."

"Wait, a werewolf did this to you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and in two days time I will become one," Will said as he heard his name being yelled from the other room. They both ran into the other room to discover that the older gentleman was on the floor twitching, but when Ryan tried to help him the old man picked him up by the neck and threw him across the room. Ryan landed on the kitchen table and on a knife that was mysteriously sticking up. He stood up, went over to the old man, took the knife out of his chest and stabbed the old man in the chest. The old man screamed and turned to a pile of ash.

"He was a vampire?" Melanie asked as Ryan collapsed on the floor holding his bleeding chest.

"It takes awhile for the poison to turn someone," Aaron said as everyone looked at him. "I was married to a vampire, I should know."

"Is anything wrong with me?" the lady asked.

"I don't think so," Ryan said walking over to her and looking into their eyes. It was several minutes before he said, "nothing is wrong with you."

The lady grabbed Ryan's arm and he sank back down to her level. She placed a hand over Ryan's wound and he watched it miraculously disappear.

"You can heal?" Melanie asked astounded.

"Inherited from my parents," the lady asked. She stood up, shook her head and her back to expose beautiful white wings that had a span of eighteen feet.

"Wow! I have never met an angel before," Melanie said astounded.

"Not many people have," the lady said, "my name is Grace and I was sent by God himself to watch over you on your mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Melanie questioned.

"To kill Dracula," Will answered rather quickly. Awkward tension soon became evident in the room and he said, "I'm going to take a walk."

Melanie grabbed his arm before he left and asked, "Are you alright?"

Will stopped, looked into Melanie's eyes and said, "No I'm really not." And walked out.

* * *

Will walked the streets of Transylvania for a good hour before he came upon a beautiful young woman who seemed to just float from the sky down to Earth. She had long red wavy hair, her eyes glowed a yellow and for thirst, her arms were holding pieces of her pink flowing dress, and she landed on a pedestal on a stone wall. Her pink dress seemed to flow with grace, but it also flowed with sinister and malevolence.

"Look who is walking around all by himself," she said shaking her finger at her.

"What do you want?" he asked her impatiently.

"Your father is getting very impatient with you," she said sounding very disappointed.

"My father doesn't care the least for me," Will said as the lady stood up and floated her way onto the pavement. "Why should I care what he wants?"

"He wants the girl and whatever he wants he gets," she said taking on of her long nails and running along his jaw line, cutting him slightly.

"He won't get Melanie," Will said grabbing her arm and thrusting it away from his face. "I won't let him."

"You really don't have a choice," she said smiling as Will took her by the neck and slammed her into the stone wall she had been standing on.

"I guarantee you my father will not get my friend," Will said as she scratched him and he released her, "I will kill you all before he gets her."

"You tried to kill me the last time we had this encounter," she said laughing, "and that was over three hundred years ago."

"Despite what I have done in the past," Will said shuddering, "I will kill my father and I will kill you and whatever bride there is after you."

"You don't know how to kill him," she said smiling again. "That secret still lies with your father and you will never get it."

"I will find a way," Will said walking away from the woman.

"By the way," she said flying back up onto the stone wall, "we, meaning your father and everyone else, are having an annual ball..."

"You invite me to that every year and every year I say no," Will stated, "so what makes this year any different?"

"This year your father has requested you bring the girl," she said.

"I'm not bringing her!" Will said sternly almost instantaneously after she was done with her sentence.

"This year you don't have a choice," she said, "it's either you bring the girl or your father comes and gets her himself and I think you know what your father is capable of when he is angry."

Will was silent.

"So bring the girl or you will get a visit from your father," she said turning around and flying over the laughing hysterically in a high pitched laugh that could break glass and shatter ear drums.

Will stood there and pondered how the night would go if he brought Melanie to his father's castle. Melanie would surely die and then Will would have to battle his father with god only knows what, and then Will would be lost with her. He sighed heavily and turned around to head home when he looked up and saw Melanie standing there with a concerned look upon her face and Will stood there with a terrified look on his. Had Melanie been there the whole time? Did Melanie figure anything out?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Will asked trying to hide his guilty face.

"I could ask you the same thing," Melanie said folding her arms.

"I told you I was going for a walk," Will answered casually and walking towards her. She grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"You're not getting off that easily," Melanie said, "who was the woman you were talking to?"

"No one," Will answered.

"Bullshit!" Melanie said as Will was bursting to tell her. "Who was she?"

"A friend of the family," Will said as Melanie moved forward.

"What family?" Melanie asked as Will stared into her eyes. "Who was she? And tell me the truth this time."

Will sighed and said, "She was my mother. My birth mother and she wanted me to bring you to this ball that she and my father are hosting tomorrow night."

"Well then let's go to the ball," Melanie said, but Will shook his head.

"If I bring you to that dance, you will die," Will said as Melanie's face became pale.

"How do you know?" Melanie asked as Will brought her over to a bench and sat her down.

"Every year, I would get an invitation to go to this ball and it would say bring a female guest and every year I would turn it down," Will said sighing again, "but this year I have to bring you or my father will come and take you to the ball himself. My father isn't something to toy with when he is angry."

"Why can't you just take me?" Melanie asked, "I can fight."

"Not this you can't," Will said as Melanie's face grew from concern to panic.

"Who will be there?" Melanie asked as Will grabbed her hands.

"Vampires, a lot of vampires," Will said as Melanie breathed a little easier.

"I've dealt with vampires before," Melanie said as Will was starting to lose his temper.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," Will said angrily, "THESE VAMPIRES ARE HARDER TO KILL THAN THE NORMAL ONES AND THEY LIVE WITH MY FATHER IN HIS HOUSE SO THEY ARE TWICE AS STRONG. IF YOU WALK INTO THAT DANCE, YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU WILL BE THE ONLY MORTAL THERE."

There was a pause and Will went back to review the sentence he had just said and suddenly realized that he had just reveiled himself as being a non-human to his best friend.

"You're not human?" Melanie asked as Will looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No," Will said, "I'm a half breed. Half human, half vampire."

Melanie sat there in confusion and tore her hands out of Will's and stood in front of him. "All this time we've been friends, through everything that has happened you are NOW telling me that you aren't human. Did Corynne know? How about Kyle? Did you tell them? What are you telling me this?"

"Because Mel, I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you," Will said as Melanie started to walk away. Will ran up to her and faced her. "Mel if I take you to that dance, you will become something that I would rather not deal with."

Melanie continued to push through his grip until Will blurted out the sentence he had been wanting to say to her for the past five years.

"DRACULA IS MY FATHER!" Will yelled. Melanie turned around really slowly and faced Will with a solemn look on her face; she was ready to break down into tears.

"What?" she asked in a low voice.

"Dracula is my father," Will said again as Melanie stared into his eyes and ran off in the opposite direction. Will wanted to run off to get her, but he figured that she was best to be left alone. As Will wondered back to the house, he wondered if Melanie would ever forgive him for what he had said to her and he wondered if his own son would forgive him. All these things went through his head as he stood by the front door of his house. How was he ever going to build that trust between him and Melanie and would there be any trust left to salvage?


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone**

**here's chapter 2**

**comment**

**Anger**

Will sighed and opened the door only to find a knife next to his head and Melanie standing by her son, angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aaron asked as Will pulled the knife away form his face.

"Apparently your father forgot to tell you that he's Dracula's son," Melanie said angrily. Everyone turned their heads towards him and stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I am a direct descendant," Will said as Melanie summoned another knife and held it in her hands. Aaron stood up and got between Will and his mother.

"No mom," Aaron said as Melanie lowered the knife. "Maybe Will would lilke to tell us why he is the left hand of God."

"The what?" Will asked as Grace got up and looked at his left hand. A pentagram was in the middle of his hand, but it blended into the color of his skin so it wasn't so eaily recgonized.

"The Left Hand of God," Grave explained, "sits at the Devil's right hand. When Lucifer was an angel, he was God's right hand man. Any messages that God wanted to delive to Earth, Lucifer was God's man until Lucifer didn't want to obey God anymore. God stripped Lucifer of his wings and damned him to Hell, a fate worst than death. When God damned him to Hell, he placed his hand on Lucifer's left hand and created a pentagram in his left palm to indicate his evilness."

"So what am I, evil?" Will asked sitting on the couch.

"No, you are a descendant of evil therefore the symbol is inherited," Grace said as Will sighed in relief. "But in order to make that symbol disappear, you need to kill your father or someone else does."

"My father can't die," Will said as he sat down on the couch. "If you find anything out about how to kill him, then let me know."

"Alright, enough of this!" Melanie yelled as she threw the knife at Will. Will caught the handle of the knife and noticed that the blade would have gone into his face.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Will asked as he threw the knife on the ground, frustrated.

"You lied to everyone!" Melanie yelled as everyone fell silent. "I bet Kyle or Corynne didn't know about you and your evil past."

Will was silent, but before he could speak Melanie gave him a dirty look and stormed out of the house leaving everyone baffled.

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked as he looked from his brother to Will and Grace.

"I will talk to her," Will said grabbing his coat.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ryan asked. "What if she tries to kill you again?"

"Don't worry about that," Will said putting on his jacket and leaving the house.

"I always wondered if Dracula was real," Melanie said. Will had found her by a lake about an hour and a half away from the house. She was sitting on the ground with her jacket wrapped around her shoulders and she was hugging her knees. "I always kinda figured he was real, but never that you were related to him."

Will walked over to her and sat next to her. "I should have told you. Not just you personally, but Kyle and Corynne as well."

"Then why didn't you?" Melanie asked not looking at Will.

"I didn't think that he would resurface," Will asked as Melanie stared at him.

"Resurfaced?" Melanie asked. "He has surfaced once before?"

"Yes," Will said as Melanie turned toward him and faced him. "My brother, my cousin, my sister, and I tried to stop him a few hundred years ago, but he wound up killing my sister and injuring my brother and cousin. We managed to put him in a coffin that he couldn't get out of for a good century or two until now."

"You can't do the same thing that you did last time?" Melanie asked as Will shook his head.

"My sister was the strongest one out of the four of us," Will said putting his head on his knees. "After she died, my brother, cousin, and I didn't have the strength to fight him anymore. We let him go to the grave like he was supposed to, but now that he has resurfaced I'm not sure that we have the power to stop him."

Melanie sat there silent as he told the story. She had no idea what he had gone through and she had tried to kill him just for lying to her. She now felt very helpless because she still wanted to help him seek revenge, but she wanted to it where no one would get killed.

"I feel horrible for almost killing you now," Melanie said as Will placed his hand on hers, "Now since my brother and cousin are dead, it is up to me to kill him."

"Do you have to do it all by yourself?" Melanie asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Clearly she did not want him to do this dangerous mission by himself. "I mean can't someone help you?"

"It's too dangerous," Will said putting his head on his knees, "I want to protect you, not kill you."

"I know that, but sometimes in order to save me, you need to put me in harm's way to do it," Melanie said as Will looked at her, "I will buy a dress and you will take me to the ball."

Will looked at her like she had three heads. The Melanie continued, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Will sighed and said, "Alright. The plan better work because he is planning on killing you."

"Don't worry," Melanie said getting to her feet and helping Will to his, "I have a plan and it _will_ work."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone**

**chapter 3 is here!**

**comment and enjoy**

**The Mirror Room**

Will paced the house floor waiting for Melanie to come out with her dress on.

"Chill dad," Ryan said as pacing made Ryan nervous, "you guys will be fine. You two know what you're doing."

"I'm just worried about him killing her," Will said sitting on the couch and biting his fingernails. Meanwhile in Melanie's room, grace tied the big red bow in the back of Melanie's long prom like dress; it was a blood red dress that had a dipping v-neck line (dipped down to her waste), the dress itself clung to her body like a magnet and showed off all her curves, the back also dipped down to her upper back leaving the imagination to work overtime, the bottom of the dress trailed on the floor while she slipped on a pair of matching shoes that made her almost as tall as Will.

"Are you sure about this?" Grace asked as she cleaned her wings.

"No, but do I have a choice?" Melanie asked fixing her jeweled encrusted hair; her brown hair was up in a bun outlined by diamonds, a hair headband was made to go around her whole head, two curls rested in front of her ears, and diamond earrings accompioned her dress.

"Please Mel," Grace begged, "you'll get yourself killed and you aren't supposed to die like this."

"Woah," Melanie said putting a pocket knife into her bra, "who said anything about me dying tonight? I won't die. I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. I've been up against worst things that a simple vampire."

"But this isn't your typical vampire," Grace said blocking the door so Melanie could not get out, "I've met Dracula before and he isn't one to be triffled with."

"Well I'm triffling him and I don't care what happens," Melanie said pushing Grace out of the way and walking out the door.

Will stood up, stunned by how beautiful she looked, and went up to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," Melanie said handing him a stake, "but we have to do this."

Will held out his arm and escorted Melanie out the door. Once the door was closed, Melanie let go of Will's arm and they marched forward into hell.

* * *

They had arrived at the magnificent building with high ceilings, far reaching walls, three chandeliers, one large mirror, and a buffet table full of treats and a roast pig, but once Melanie reached the doorway, she froze.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Melanie as she held her throat.

"Yea," she answered as she felt her throat tighten, "it just feels like I'm being choked."

"It's the air in here," Will said sniffing the air and spitting on the floor, "there's less oxygen in here since everyone is dead. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Melanie said straightening her back, "let's get this over with." They walked in and gazed at the building until a woman, wearing a long Victorian style dress with a built-in corset, came up to them to great them.

"Welcome to the party," she said in a low voice, "do you want any refreshments?"

Refusing the wine glasses filled with blood, Will said, "We'll pass." The woman looked insulted and walked away, but then a gentleman and a woman walked up and Melanie felt Will's entire body tense; these had to be his parents.

"So lovely of you to join us...?" the woman asked Melanie.

"Melanie," she said shaking the woman's hand, "my name is Melanie."

"Nice to meet you," the woman said smiling, "you look amazing in that red gown."

"Thank you," Melanie said looking at the woman's provocative dress; it was see through with beading around the various parts men would have loved to see, "I like yours too."

"Would you care to dance?" the man asked as Melanie felt heat rising to the surface of Will's skin. Melanie broke away from Will and looked him in the eye.

"You need to calm down," Melanie said softly.

"He will kill you," Will said smiling at his mother.

"I will be fine," Melanie said turning back around and smiling at Will's father. "I would love to dance with you." Before Melanie went out to dance, Will grabbed her arm and told her to be careful and to avoid going to the Mirror Room. Melanie shook her head and went out to dance. Dracula put his hand on her waist, pulled her in tight to his body, and started to swirl around the dance floor.

"You're quite good," Dracula said dipping her in front of a mirror and then back up again. "You're the only human in this room, you know that?"

"Yes I do," Melanie said making sure she was able to see Will the whole time she was dancing. "And I know who you are."

"Everyone knows who I am," Dracula laughed, "but I know who you are. You were born to Harry and Hermione Potter, they both died, you assumed responsibility for your brother who killed your mother, you lost your husband to vampires, Will is your best friend and you have a son." Melanie did not know how to respond to this; everything was spot on and now she grew worried. Was he going to take her to the Mirror Room like Will had mentioned. "I want to show you something." Dracula stopped dancing, took Melanie's hand, and almost drug her behind a door that led to a dark room. Melanie became scared, but did not panic until Dracula flicked on the lights and she realized that he had indeed taken her into the Mirror Room like Will had predicted.

"What room is this?" Melanie asked hoping to grab her pocket knife when he was not looking.

"This is the Mirror Room," Dracula said smiling as Melanie started looking into the mirrors and seeing faces of young girls staring back at her.

"Why are there faces in your mirrors?" Melanie asked as Dracula faced her with his fangs bared and his temper off the radar. Melanie reached into her bra and flicked open the pocket knife, but Dracula merely knocked it out of Melanie's hand. He picked her up and chained her to the stone wall so she could not escape.

"I've waited so long to taste the blood of a witch," Dracula said smiling and smelling Melanie's neck. Tears rolled down her face; she felt like she was being raped. "And now I finally get that wish." Dracula sank his teeth into her neck and she cried out in agony. His teeth sank so deep into her neck that she thought she was going to die in the next few seconds; she felt her senses going and she felt her heart rate drop, but she could not do anything, she had nothing free. Her eyes winced as Dracula grabbed her neck and sank his teeth in deeper, but Melanie could not give him anymore; her head was becoming heavy and her eyes began to close. This was it; it was the end of Melanie Potter until Will came in and stabbed his father with a stake. His father fell to the ground and yelled out in pain. Melanie's head went limp along with the rest of her body.

"You're too late," Dracula said wiping his mouth and then smelling Melanie's blood. "She's dead." He turned into a bat and flew out of the room. Will looked at Melanie and started to cry. He grabbed her head and looked at her now pale face.

"I'm sorry," Will said to her as he began to unchain her. She fell into his arms and he collapsed onto the floor. "I'm sorry I never told you how I felt about you, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." He took a napkin and wiped the blood from her neck and covered the cresent mark not embedded in her skin. Suddenly he hurt the sound of wings and Grace appeared in the room with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"My mother knocked me unconscious and I couldn't get to her in time," Will explain through tears. Grace took Melanie in her arms and tried to heal her, but when Grace's powers could not heal Melanie Grace gave Melanie back to Will and he picked her up to carry her home. It took only an hour to get home, but when they got home Ryan and Aaron were already in tears. Obviously Grace had told them everything telepathecally and they had the couch set up to place her on. They all cried by the couch until Melanie stirred and moaned. She touched her neck and moaned again.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, but everyone was stunned that she was alive.

"You were bitten," Grace said smiling.

"Son of a bitch," Melanie said sitting up and rubbing her head. She got up, wobbled, and went to her room. Everyone was stunned she had survived, but what images could Dracula have planted in her head that made Melanie feel the way she did; depressed, empty, and hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone**

**here is chapter 4**

**comment and enjoy**

**Will's Feelings and Those Eyes**

"Come in," Melanie said as Grace opened the door and noticed Melanie grazing over the place where Dracula had bitten her.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Melanie asked angrily going over to the closet and packing a dufflebag full of weapons.

"None of those are going to work," Grace said as Melanie chucked a stake at Grace and nearly missed her forehead. "Hey what was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Melanie said sitting on her bed, "I'm just angry all the time and all these images are being floaded into my memory bank and they make me angry."

"What are the images of?" Grace asked keeping her distance from Melanie until she knew Melanie was not a threat.

"Battles," Melanie said trying to describe the horrfic scenes, "there's blood everywhere and all I see is my friends dying. Battles involving me and my son....Will not surviving....you leaving.....Ryan and Aaron dying at the hand of that bloodthirsty killer. I can't take this anymore."

"This is exactly what he wants," Grace moving closer with caution, "Dracula wants you to be so worn out that you will go crawling back to him."

"Why?" Melanie asked as a tear fell from her eye as she recalled another memory.

"Dracula only bit you to make you his bride," Grace said as Melanie suddenly had a burst of rage and stormed out of the room; Grace quickly followed behind her.

"You knew Dracula was going to make me his bride didn't you?" Melanie asked Will who was sitting in the living room and was completely caught off guard by Melanie's attack.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked as Ryan came into the room with Celeste in his arms. She pointed to Melanie and hid her face.

"You knew your father wanted me to become his bride didn't you?" Melanie asked grabbing Will by the neck and thrusting him up against the wall of the living room, knocking the shadow box off the wall.

"If you put me down I will explain everything," Will said as Melanie released her grip and stood back.

"Start explaining," Melanie said folding her arms and waiting for Will to start.

"Yes I knew," Will said as Ryan held his daughter tight to his chest. "That's the reason that I didn't want you to to the party. I knew he was going to kill you."

Melanie was silent.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Ryan asked.

"Because I didn't want to put you guys in danger," Will said as Melanie's temper hit the roof.

"You didn't want to put us in danger? I'm a freakin vampire and you said you didn't want to put us in danger," Melanie was now on a rampage. "Where the hell were you? I was counting on you saving me and now look what I am...a goddamn vampire and it's all because of you."

"You wanted to go to the stupid party anyway," Will lashed back.

"Because I was planning on killing him," Melanie yelled back, "and now since you didn't save me, I was bitten and now I really want to kill you."

Will winced, but Melanie did not budge; she was so bent on killing Dracula that she was now taking her losing out on Will. The anger that she had been feeling for the last two hours was more excruciating than any other pain she had witnessed before. It was a cross between ultimate rage and and a blood bath, but these were her friends and his deadly urges were about the get out of control if she did not learn to control her anger.

"I'm sorry," Melanie apologized as she collapsed to her knees, "I'm just angry and I have no idea why."

"It'll pass by tomorrow," Aaron said explaining further when everyone looked at him oddly, "when we ould get new kids in the clan they would have that same anger for about twenty-four hours and then the nest day they would be back to their old selves, like nothing had ever happened."

"I hope so," Melanie said holding her stomach, "because I can't take this pain anymore."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Will asked Melanie later that night. Melanie was sitting outside by the moonlight swinging back and forth on a porch swing and staring at the moon.

"Have you ever noticed that the moon is always full even though you aren't seeing everything?" Melanie answered as Will sat beside her and held her hand, but instead of her tearing his hand off, she embraced and squeezed his hand. She turned her head and faced Will to reveal big almond shaped eyes that glowed a golden color; against the moonlight and black sky she looked like a creature who were planning to stalk a village by the use of glowing eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Will said bringing Melanie closer to him.

Melanie lifted her head and asked a question that threw Will off guard, "How do you feel about me?"

Will remained silent.

"I heard everything you said in the Mirror Room," Melanie said noticing Will's flushed cheeks. "So, how do you feel about me?"

Will did not speak at first, he did not know how to answer that question; at the time he was just ranting on and on, but he did have strong feelings for Melanie, but he was not sure whether they were friendly feelings or more than friendly feelings.

"I don't know how I feel," Will said as Melanie shifted her weight so that she was facing him and looked at him concerned. "I love you with all my heart, but I'm not sure whether I like you as a friend or more than a friend. My feelings are scrambled and I can't sort them out. I'm sorry." He got up and opened the screen door leaving Melanie to stare at the moon in deep thought. She loved Will with all her heart, just the same as him, but she only liked him as a friend. She kept thinking that Kyle was going to come back and on her gut, he was going to come back, but now that Will had just poured his heart out to her, she did not know how to respond to something like that. As she stayed outside half the night, she started to notice different sounds and movements coming from the nearby forest and all of them from nature,except from one. Her eyes shifted from the glowing peaceful moon to two red eyes staring at her from in the bush; she stared at the eyes for a couple minutes until they disappeared. Melanie became curious, got up, and went to go search for them. She looked back at the house, blew a kiss, and walked into the forest without any protection and no weapons of any kind. She was now a vampire; what could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys.**

**chapter 5 is coming your way**

**comment and enjoy**

**Trouble in the Forest**

As Melanie followed the mysterious eyes into the forest, Will and the others were trying to think of ways to get Melanie to control her new strength and emotion.

"She has to learn on her own," Aaron told them, "she has to learn for herself who to attack and who not to."

"She may kill us by then," Will said pacing the room.

"Well I'm sorry, but that's a chance we're all going to have to take," Aaron said, "my wife killed a few of her own children when she was turned into a vampire. Mom will have to learn for herself."

"Aaron's right," Grace said cracking her knuckles, "we can't tell her how to control this if we don't know what it feels like. We can't tell her to not kill people because the animal inside of her is telling her to kill someone and that animal is always right. She has to learn to resist that animal in order to live with people."

"How is she going to resist?" Ryan asked holding his daughter on his arms as she slept.

"She'll have to be around other vampires," Grace said as Aaron shook his head in agreement, "if she feeds on a human then we just have to watch out for her or kick her to the curb for our safety. She's immortal now; she knows how to fight and survive."

The room remained silent and then something came to Will that he forgot to mention. "When I was outside, her eyes were glowing a golden color. What does that mean exactly?"

"It means she's hungry," Aaron explained, "where is she now?"

"She's still outside," Will said as they followed him to the porch and found Melanie missing. "She was here."

"Where else could she have gone?" Ryan asked as they looked at the woods.

"Do you think she went in there?" Aaron asked as Will shook his head.

"Where else would she have gone?" Will asked as he ran back inside and grabbed a coat.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked grabbing his arm. "You don't know what's out there! You could die."

"Then I will die trying to save her," Will said yanking his arm away and running into the woods.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Grace said folding her arms and turning around to go back inside.

"What exactly are in those woods?" Aaron asked as Grace stood facing away from everyone.

"Everything, anything, nothing," Grace said as Aaron and Ryan turned to face her. "No one really knows until they get in there and it's different for everyone. It could be your worst nightmare or it could be the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen, but be warned. If you venture in there, you may never come out."

Grace walked inside, leaving the two boys outside to wonder what they would find in that forest. Suddenly they heard a loud BANG and Grace flew out of the house leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.

"What do we do?" Aaron asked as Ryan ran inside and grabbed coats.

"We go after them," Ryan said running into the forest with his father and brother behind him.

* * *

Melanie was lost; she saw things out of the corner of her eyes. She could not find those eyes; she searched for hours and still could not find them. She searched through bushes, tree branches, she even dug through the dirt and still no eyes to be found until she stumbled upon a large tree root that seemed to respond to her movement. The tree moved its root so that Melanie could move by; she thanked it and moved on with her exploration. It was when she wondered into a magnificent kingdom, where buildings were as tall as the trees, lighting fixtures hung from the branches, people wondered free without fear of having their kingdom ransacked, that she found the eyes that she had been looking for. She wondered over to the creature only to discover that the creature was in fact a human being dressed in an elegant royal blue gown lined with diamonds, her blonde hair hung loose and draped down almost to her feet, a tiara sat upon her head indicating her royalty, and her hands were folded as if to pray. Melanie was so in awe by the princess that she stared at her with big eyes.

"Stand up," the princess said smiling. "You are welcome here."

"Where am I?" Melanie asked standing up and looking all around her.

"You are in the Realm of Creatures," the princess said, "I am Princess Anabelle and I've brought you here."

"Why? What use am I to you?" Melanie asked as Princess Anabelle took her hand and escorted her inside her palace. Meanwhile Will, Ryan, Grace, and Aaron could not find Melanie. They seemed to be lost as they thought Melanie was and they, too, was starting to see things.

"Aaron," a woman said dressed in nothing. Aaron turned around to gaze upon the wonderful bare body of his wife. Aaron went over to her and caressed her neck.

"Aaron be careful," Grace said staring at him. "That may not be her." Aaron did not care; he took his wife in his arms and kissed her neck. She turned around to look at him and kissed his lips. Grace, Will, and Ryan watched carefully incase anything happened, but it was already too late. Will and Ryan were overtaken by vines and pinned to the ground while Grace was up in the air watching everything go down, but before long a tree grabbed her and held her close to the trunk so she would not move or try to escape.

"What the hell is happened?" Will asked trying to wriggle out of his restraints. Aaron was pushed to the ground, followed by his wife on top of his, but his wife also turned into vines that strapped him to the ground.

"The forest is taking control over us," Grace said elbowing the tree. The tree let go of her and she flew down to the guys. "We need to get out before The Hunters come out and kill us."

"Who are The Hunters?" Ryan asked as four men came out from behind a tree holding various weapons including a spear, arrows, and a sword.

"We are The Hunters," the bigger one said as they all stared at the four big brutes.

* * *

"It seems like you have a steady kingdom," Melanie said taking a sip of her wine. "It is beautiful."

"Thank you," Princess Anabelle said drinking from her chalice.

"How old are you exactly?" Melanie asked adjusting herself in her new clothes; she was wearing a Renaissance burgandy dress laced in gold. The corset was terribly hard to breathe with, but Melanie managed.

"Sixteen," Princess Anabelle said as Melanie's eyes shot open. The princess laughed. "I know, it is hard to believe, but my parents are both away and I have reign over the kingdom until their return. I rule all the kingdoms in the forest."

"You mean there are more?" Melanie asked as the princess shook her head.

"There are many kingdoms, but none of them have a ruler," Princess Anabelle said taking another sip of her wine.

"Your Majesty," a guard said bowing.

"Yes?" Princess Anabelle asked.

"We found these four in the forest," the guard said as three guards brought in Will, Ryan, Aaron, and one carried in Grace. Melanie leaped out of her chair and almost knocked Will over. She ripped over a piece of her dress and tied it around Will's bleeding arm. "The lady needs healing."

"Take her to Jasmine immediately," Princess Anabelle said running over to the three men. "What happened?"

The door closed and Will spoke quielty, "The Hunters attacked us. We had no chance. They tried to kill us as we were pinned to the forest floor." Melanie put Will's arm around her neck and lifted him to his feet.

"Take the other two to Jasmine," Princess Anabelle told her maid as she got two guards to carry them away. "You may take him to your quarters and get him cleaned up."

"Thank you," Melanie said holding half his body weight against her own and walked him back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everyone**

**here's chapter 6**

**enjoy**

**The Truth About Kyle's Return**

"Take your shirt off," Melanie said to Will who looked at her with the evil eye. Melanie laughed and stated, "Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before. Remember that summer when me, you, Kyle, and Corynne spent that weekend at your house?"

"Oh yea I forgot about that," Will said as he gingerly pulled off his shirt revealing large deep claw marks across his pecks and stomach. Melanie sat on a chair facing Will as he sat on another chair and waited for her to clean him up. She dipped a rag into a bowl of liquid and started to pat his wounds; the wounds burned when she touched them, but after the stinging they felt better. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my best friend," Melanie said smiling patting his wounds again.

"So it's not because you wanted to see me with my shirt off?" Will asked jokingly.

"If I wanted to see you with your shirt off, it would've been off a long time ago," Melanie said dabbing Will's wounds again, but this time he stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

His eyes were serious. "Would you have?"

Melanie was silent; she did not know how to express herself in front of him. She loved him, but did she love him in that manner? She did indeed love him, but she believed that Kyle was one day going to come back to her and love her. She could not tell him her feelings incase Kyle came back to love her. She looked into Will's eyes and said, "I can't."

"You can't?" Will asked disappointed. "You can't what?"

"I can't do this," Melanie replied still cleaning Will's wounds, "Kyle will be back."

"And if not?" Will asked as Melanie stood up and looked at him.

"We'll discuss it then," Melanie said as she walked to the door.

"But Melanie," Will said as Melanie stopped and turned around, "I love you."

She turned back to the door, opened it, and shut it without answering him. Tears rolled down her face as she walked away from her room and down the hallway. People began to stare at her as she wiped tears from her, now, red face.

"Are you alright?" Princess Anabelle asked. Melanie jumped for the Princess snuck up behind her. Melanie turned around and bowed to the Princess.

"Yes I am fine," Melanie said straightening her back and walking with the Princess.

"I have a surprise for you," Princess Anabelle said grabbing Melanie's wrist and dragging her to a room that was very dark. Princess Anabelle switched on the lights and Melanie found herself in a room full of trophies and awards that were part of the family history; some awards were dated back to 1659.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Melanie asked smiling as she read the different names of Princess Anabelle's ancestors.

"No," Princess Anabelle said, "you can come in now!" She yelled to someone in the back.

A strapping young man came out from the other room and Melanie almost passed out; it was like yesterday that she had seen him, he had not changed except for the prevelent scare that stretched across his face. His clothes were the same the day they buried him, his hair, his eyes were all the same.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Princess Anabelle said as Melanie went up to the gentleman and touched his face.

"Kyle?"

He took her hands and kissed them. "It's me." His voice was exactly the same; it really was him. Melanie smiled, cried, and lept into his arms. he had come back for her afterall, with Princess Anabelle's help of course.

"There is a problem though," Princess Anabelle said as Melanie turned around.

"What problem?" she asked as she turned back to Kyle.

"I'm only here for tonight," Kyle said as tears welled up in Melanie's eyes again. "I was only brought back for tonight. After tonight, I'm going back to the grave."

"You can't go," Melanie pleaded, "I need you."

"No you don't," Kyle said as Princess Anabelle left the room to give them privacy. "You've never needed me."

"I needed you when I was murdered," Melanie said as Kyle held her hands, "I needed you then and I need you now."

"No," Kyle said calmly, "listen to me very carefully. You have to move on. I know it is hard, but you have to. It's the only way to live a healthy life. You've been waiting for me to come back for the last seven years. You need to find someone new to enjoy the rest of your eternal life with."

"Like who?" Melanie asked getting up and walking around. "I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you."

"But you know how that worked out," Kyle said smiling, "now you have reason to kill dracula for murdering me and murdering you for that matter."

"He can't be killed," Melanie said staring at the floor. "I tried to kill him and look where it got me; bitten."

"This is all destiny," Kyle said getting up and taking Melanie's hands, "this was all written thousands of years ago by age-old sears who saw this moment right now and people of the future will look back on this moment as history. You are a powerful witch and now a powerful vampire; a hybrid who needs to defeat Dracula with the help of a werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Melanie asked, but Kyle said no more on the subject. The clock rung midnight.

Kyle kissed her forehead. "Marry Will."

Melanie looked startled. "What? I don't even like Will."

"I can see it in your eyes," Kyle said as he started to disappear. "You love him. Marry him. He will help you defeat Dracula." Suddenly Kyle was gone. Melanie fell to her knees and cried as Will walked in.

"Melanie?" Will asked as she looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked through sobs.

"Awhile," Will said sitting next to her and taking her in his arms. "I can't believe he was here. I miss him so much."

"I know," Melanie said crying a little less. "I want to say something. Remember how you told me that you loved me earlier?"

"Yes," Will answered.

"Well I never gave you an answer," Melanie said as Will looked at her and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I love you too." Will smiled, bent his head down, and gently kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 7**

**enjoy**

**Dracula's Message Through the Princess**

"Where is your father going to be next?" Melanie asked Will as they walked to the Princess' chambers.

"I'm not sure," Will said grasping Melanie's hand, "he kinda just shows up."

"Kinda like now?" Melanie asked. Princess Anabelle was on the floor, lying in her own blood, with her glassy eyes open in horror. "Why would he do this?"

"He's sending us a message," Will said looking around the room for some sign of his father.

"What kind of message is a bloody corpse?" Melanie asked tears rolling down her face.

"I'm not sure," Will said as Ryan and Aaron walked into the room and saw Princess Anabelle lying there next to Melanie.

"What the hell happened?" Ryan asked walking over to Melanie.

"Your grandfather killed her," Melanie said as Aaron knelt down beside his mother and hugged her. "There's got to be a reason behind this murder. Dracula doesn't kill at random, does he?"

"No," Will said, "if I know my father, he defintely doesn't kill at random. This is a message, I just can't figure it out." Aaron picked his mother up off the floor as they heard screams from the outside rooms and the guards rushed in to gather up Princess Anabelle's body. Melanie ran into Will's arms and cried. "He has to be stopped. Now more than ever."

* * *

Later that night, after Melanie, Ryan, and Aaron were asleep, Will went out into the lobby of the castle and stood there with his eyes closed trying to summon his vampire mother instead of his father. A couple of minutes later, wind blew through the castle and within a tornado of cloud his mother appeared wearing a cloth that covered her breasts, her buttocks, and nothing else.

"At least you could've shown up in some clothes," Will said folding his arms.

"Why did you summon me?" she asked crouching slightly as if to spread wings and take to the sky. "You know better."

"Why did father kill the Princess?" Will asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know," his mother said as Will slapped her across the face.

"Don't lie to me," Will said staring at his mother's frightened face, "you know the damage I can inflict on you. Now tell me, why did dad kill the Princess?"

"He didn't mean to kill her," she said cringing as Will's hand was still raised. "He wanted to turn her like he did with so many others."

"'Others?'" Will asked thinking to himself, "what others? Dad doesn't need 'others.'"

"This time he does," his mother said as Will lowered his hand and paced the hall. "Why does Dad need other people to help him? He's Dracula for christ sake."

"Your father knows the power the girl has," his mother said as Will stopped, but did not face his mother. "In order to kill the girl he needs more power and more alliances."

"I won't let Dad touch her!" Will said snapping his entire body three-hundred and sixty degrees to face his mother. "You go back to him and tell him he can bring his toughest weapons, but he is still going to die." His mother got up, bowed, and quickly took flight before Will could hurt her again.

"Will?" Melanie asked as Will turned sharply pulling a muscle.

"Mel? What are you doing up?" Will asked cringing from the pain.

"I think I should ask you the same thing," Melanie said rubbing Will's side. "It's three in the morning. What were you doing up?"

"Nothing," Will said as Melanie applied pressure and Will yelled out in agony.

"We both know you're a bad liar," Melanie said as Will chuckled knowing it was true, "so how about you just tell me."

Will took a deep breath and said, "I summoned my mother to speak to her."

"And she said what?" Melanie asked walking Will back to his room. Once they were in his room, Will sat on his bed as Melanie pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"She said that my father is building an army," Will said as Melanie laughed.

"Your father doesn't need an army," Melanie said as Will's solemn face showed horror and discomfort. "Are you serious? Why does he need an army?"

"Because of you," Will said as Melanie became suddenly alert.

"Why me?"

"Becaue you have enough power to kill him," Will said as Melanie looked at her hands. "You have generations of strong witches and wizards in your blood, not to mention the blood of James and Harry Potter. You have the power to kill him, so he became desperate enough to seek help."

"When will I have to kill him?" Melanie asked clenching her hands together.

"I'm not sure," Will said placing his hands over hers. Suddenly, Melanie jumped up and paced the floor. "Are you alright?"

"That's why he killed the Princess," Melanie said as she grabbed a book from her backpack, that she left in the room the day before, and opened the leather covered book to a page that had a loose paper hanging out of it.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"The Princess' Will," Melanie said as Will's eyes grew big, "The Will states that she would leave all her belongings to her relatives, but her kingdom was to go to the girl with the greatest parents the magical world has ever seen. Don't you see? Princess Anabelle left the kingdom to me and that's why your father killed her. The message of if you take this role you'll be next or something like that. If I become princess, Dracula will most certainly come after me and kill me."

"I don't think so," Will said getting up and going to the window. "I think he's trying to get you worked up so that you would suspect his plan. My father has plans that no one has ever guessed. One minute they would be right and the next my father would be right behind them and kill them. No one has ever outsmarted my father."

"Well I'm not like most people," Melanie said as Will smiled. "I can guess his plan and I will make sure that it is right."

"And what of you're not?" Will asked facing Melanie.

Melanie turned to face him. "Then you better pray I don't become the walking dead."

* * *

"He summoned you?" Dracula asked Rhamonda.

"Yes he did," Rhamonda said fearing the wrath of her husband.

"And did you tell him everything?" Dracula asked as his other two wives were watching in the corner of the cold castle.

"Yes," Rhamonda said as Dracula slapped her across the face, "but I left out when and where it was supposed to happen."

"That doesn't matter," Dracula said pacing again, "you still may be use to me, but not quite yet. Now go before I change my mind and decide to bury you in a crypt myself."

Rhamonda bowed to her master and flew off and out of the castle.

"Now, one of you need to go watch over the family," Dracula said to his other two wives. He pointed to a girl in a vistorian style dress with blond flowing hair with ice blue eyes and skin as white and pale as his. "Go and watch over the family."

Atalia kissed her masters hand and flew off leaving Crystal feeling left out.

"What's wrong my pet?" Dracula asked tracing her jaw line with his finger.

"What am I to do?" she complained folding her arms. Dracula stood in front of her and buried his mouth on hers.

"You get to help me with the children," Dracula said pointing out all the egg sacks hanging from the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone**

**here's chapter 8**

**enjoy.**

**NOTE*: this is a sex chapter, so be careful while reading it.**

**The Beast Strikes After Playing**

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked helping Aaron to his feet. "What the hell happened?"

"I tripped and fell over the end table," Aaron said as Ryan stood there laughing at him with eyes full of tears.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen," Ryan said holding his stomach.

"It's not funny," Aaron said punching Ryan across the face. Ryan fell to the ground with a split lip, got up, and tackled Aaron to the ground punching him back.

Melanie broke the two boys up and made them stand at each corner of the room. "Knock it off. We have more pressing things to worry about. Dracula may be after one of us next and you two are fighting over something stupid. Grow up!"

"Sorry mom," Aaron said wiping blood from his head.

"Yea sorry mom," Ryan said wiping his bloody lip. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Melanie said, "or I will give you as an offering to Dracula myself." The boys remained quiet while Melanie walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. She was half crying and half doubting herself; how could she be the only one to defeat Dracula on her own? How was she going to save her kids? How was she going to save the world? She was only thirty-nine and she had to save the world again. She had not saved the world since she was seventeen and now in her late thirties and she had to do it again. she was too tired to deal with vampires and werewolves, but Aaron could not do it for the fact that he had loyalties to teh vampire community and Ryan could not do it for the simple fact that he had a daughter to raise, so it was up her and Will to destroy Dracula.

"Are you alright?" Will asked coming into her room and closing the door behind him.

"I don't know," Melanie said as Will sat behind her, "I'm stressing myself out. Ryan and Aaron got into a fight over nothing and then this whole Dracula thing."

Will placed his hands around her and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be ok. Everything happens for a reason, you know that."

"I know," Melanie said kissing his arms. "It's just hard to deal with saving the world again after all these years. I'm not sure if i can do it this time."

"Just because we're getting older doesn't mean we have to quit," Will said kissing her neck, "we've always discussed that if we had kids we would pass everything that we've learned onto them."

"I know," Melanie said closing her eyes as Will's hands started to roam her body. Her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder and he took the oppurtunity to gentle kiss and suck on her neck. Suddenly Melanie broke away from Will and stood by her window and folded her arms. Will just sat there and watched Melanie as she wiped her face. "I don't know if I can handle this."

"You will," Will encouraged her, "you are the daughter of Harry Potter. You can do anything you want. You can have anything you want."

"No I can't," Melanie said as Will stared at her, "I can't have Kyle back, my father, Corynne, my old life; I can't have any of that back. I want my old life back, none of this fighting evil or Dracula."

"If there's anything in this world you want," Will said folding his arms, "what would it be?" Melanie turned around and stared at Will.

"I want you," Melanie said as she went over to the bed and stood in front of Will. "I want all of you." She climbed ontop of him and kissed him. He rolled her over onto her back and took off his shirt to reveal a very muscular chest and he stared her passionately. She shook her head and he kissed her so hard, she was afraid he was going to hurt her. No wonder Corynne liked to sleep with him so much; he was good at everything, his kisses were strong but gentle, his hands roamed into places Melanie forgot she had, he sucked on her neck and collar bone liked it was job, and the next thing she knew clothes were flying off and he was now inside her and moving in and out of her hard and fast. He body convulced from time to time, but she ignored it as she felt his warm body against hers. She gripped his back as he started to suck on her neck again and his hands became entangled in her hair. Moans escaped her mouth as her climax came near, but Will ignored them and moved faster. Her head titled back, her back arched and her fingernails dug into Will's back as he moved faster and harder. Her nails ran down his back all through Melanie's orgasm, but all Will worried about was satisfying her and after her orgasm Will collasped next to her, out of breath.

"That...was...the...best sex...I have...ever had," Melanie said gasping for air.

"You were...fantastic," Will said smiling as Melanie laughed. Will sat up and looked at Melanie. "You are so beautiful."

"Really?" Melanie asked as Will kissed her lips.

"Yes you are," Will said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on his pants. "I will be right back."

"Promise?" Melanie asked smiling.

"Promise," Will said kissing her again and walking out of the room. He was wondering the kingdom with no shirt on until he walked into his own room and threw on a shirt, but before he did that he went into the bathroom and looked at his back. It was not as bad as he though it was, but there were indeed scratches on his back and everytime he touched them they stung. He slipped a shirt on and went back to Melanie's room only to find blood on the sheets and Melanie looking dead. Will paniced and shook her to wake her up; she appeared to be unconscious. Will lifted the sheets and found scratches on her legs and chest. He opened the door and yelled for help. A few guards came in, wrapped her in the sheet, and carried her off.

"Dad what happened?" Ryan asked running in with Celeste.

Will did not answer; he was hoping Melanie was still alive.

"I don't know," Will answered, "just get some help." Will sat down and put her head on his lap. "You're going to be alright. You're going to be fine." Meanwhile in his head he knew she would either have to be healed or she would have to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone**

**here's chapter 9**

**enjoy n comment**

**Son vs. Blood**

Weeks had gone by and still Melanie was kept in critical condition in the hospital; every hour Will would ask the doctors whether she was going to live, but the docotrs dismissed him and told him to carry on with the day's work, but Will was consumed with thoughts of Melanie that work for him was impossible. Meanwhile Aaron and Will looked in both the archives and library to find books or scrolls on what attacked their mother, but nothing had come up until Aaron mentioned werewolves.

"Why would a werewolf attack mom?" Ryan asked folding his arms.

"Well they do work for Dracula don't they?" Aaron asked as Ryan shook his head. "So Dracula probably set a trap for dad and this will make him go after Dracula now." Suddenly the two boys looked at each other and ran to their father's room. When they entered the empty room, they knew he had gone off somewhere; there was a note on the bed addressed to the boys telling them what they feared the most.

"Dad's gone after Dracula," Ryan said crumbling the note. "DAMNIT! We should've seen that coming."

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked panicking.

"We have to go after him," Ryan said rushing to his room and packing bags full of clothes. Aaron watched in horror as his brother packed weapons.

"Are we going to need those?" Aaron asked as Ryan looked at his brother and glared at him.

"We're going up against the vampire of all vampires and you seriously ask that question?" Ryan asked smacking Aaron upside the head. "We have to kill them."

"I was married to a vampire," Aaron reminded him, but Ryan paid no attention. He kept packing the weapons. Finally Aaron placed his hand on Ryan's arm to stop him, but Ryan shoved it off and became angry.

"So you would choose your dead wife's family over your own?" Ryan asked angrily. "You have GOT to choose who you're loyal with. Stop playing both sides."

"I'm in the vampires' debt," Aaron said as Ryan became so enraged he took Aaron by the collar and shoved him onto the couch.

Getting in Aaron's face Ryan said, "I don't care. Stay here for I care, but I'm going to help dad and mom. While you're staying here think about which side you're on and then you can come and find me." Ryan stared deep into Aaron's eyes, pulled away from him, and ran out the door to try and find his father.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come here," the woman said as Will smiled.

"But you knew I was coming, mother," Will responded, "now, where's father?"

"You shouldn't have come here," she said again. This time, Will took her by the neck and placed a stake at her heart to threaten her.

"Tell me where father is or I swear to God I will kill you," Will said tightening his grip around her neck.

"God won't help you in this situation," Dracula said coming down a flight of stairs. His feet were barely making any noice. "God will never help you whilst your here."

"You were once in alliance with God," Will said as Dracula clenched his neck and threw him across the room.

"I was," Dracula said as he appraoched closer to his son, "but that was a long time ago. Now you came here for a specific reason. What was that reason?"

"I came here to kill you," Will said staggering to his feet. He took out a metal stake and shoved into his father's heart; Dracula screamed at the top of his lungs, which alerted his other two wives, and then looked at him.

"You know stakes don't kill me," Dracula said as he backed away and his three wives advanced onto Will. Will back into a corner as his mother placed her hand on his face, traced his jaw line, and then placed two fingers on a specific place on his neck. She quickly made an "x" on his neck with her sharp fingernails and looked back at her husband. Dracula nodded his head and she leaned her head down to where the "x" was, but she then stopped, looked at her son, and turned to a pile of dust which caught Will off gaurd.

"Get away from him!" Aaron yelled holding stakes in his hands. Dracula's wives backed off, but Dracula advanced on them and Ryan and Aaron began to panic. They had no werewolves with them to kill Dracula nor their mother, so even though they were not outnumbered they knew they would soon be dead.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Will asked placing his hands over his bloody neck. "You need to get out!"

"Not without you!" Ryan yelled as his voice echoed, but instead of hearing his voice he heard high pitched screams. Ryan threw a stake at Dracula who merely took it out of his chest and threw it back. Ryan fell to the floor with the stake in his stomach. Will became angry, grabbed a torch, lit it from a nearby candle, and threw it on Dracula. Will ran over to his sons, took ahold of them, and jumped up a thousand feet to a nearby door.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asked as Will held Ryan at the waist.

"That is an advantage from being Dracula's son," Will answered as he waved his hand over the door which opened and revealed their home.

"What is this door?" Aaron asked.

"This door shows what you desire most," Will said, "and we all desire to go home." Will walked Ryan through the door, but Aaron lingered for a moment for he heard Dracula talking to him.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME YOU AARON," Dracula yelled, "YOU HAVE A DEBT TO OUR KIND. THE PENALTY IS DEATH IF YOU MURDER ONE OF YOUR OWN!"

"Come on," Will said as aaron slipped through the door just in time before it closed.

"How could you let them escape?" Anna asked. Anna was his second wife.

"Because I know that what I told Aaron will haunt him and he will come back," Dracula said smiling. "I'm sure of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**hey everyone**

**here's chapter 9**

**enjoy n comment**

**Her Transformation**

Three days had passed and still Melanie was nonresponsive.

"Is she ever going to get well?" Will asked Grace who had been gone for awhile.

"I'm not sure," Grace answered looking at Melanie's sullen face.

"I can't do this without her," Will said sitting beside Grace and held Melanie's hand. "Do we really know what attacked her?"

"A werewolf for sure," Grace said pulling down the top of Melanie's nightgown. The scratches were no longer there. Grace and Will looked at her chest perplexed. "I swear those scratches were there."

"I know," Will said as he glanced down at Melanie's hand that he was holding. Her skin was peeling off, but when Will peeled it off he discovered that dark hair was growing underneath. Will let go of her hand and backed away and grabbed Grace. "Look at her hand."

"Oh my god!" Grace said and not a moment later did Melanie open her eyes and twist her head violently. Grace snapped her head to the window and opened the curtains to reveal a full moon. "Shit!" Melanie literally jumped out of bed and stood in front of Will and Grace with frightful yet evil eyes. Her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sank to the floor. Will started to move closer to her, but Grace held him back.

"What's happening to her?" Will asked as Melanie's nightgown started to rip off her back.

"She's transforming into a werewolf," Grace said holding Will's hand tightly. Melanie's torn nightgown fell to the floor as she got up and faced them. Her ears rose to the top of her head and were elongated, hair appeared from everywhere on her body, her hands grew to an enormous size with claws five inches long, her legs began to grow as her height became staggering. Her nose lengthened into a snout with a large black wet nose, her jaw grew to accompany two rows of razor sharp teeth, her feet were large with five inch claws, her back was hunched, her stomach flattened, and the very last thing she did was sharpen her claws on the walls of her room. She turned around, but she did not attack Will or Grace, but instead she looked at her reflexion in the mirror. She growled and cracked the mirror. She turned, at lightning speed, toward Grace and Will who now seemed terrified to look her in the eye, but Will noticed that her eyes showed no signs of aggression. They showed fear and pain. Suddenly the werewolf dropped to the ground and skin started to appear again in patches, but some hair remained. Will looked outside and saw that the moon had been covered by the clouds.

Will ran over to Melanie and sat at her feet, "Are you alright?"

"What the hell is happening to me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"You turned into a werewolf," Grace said as she glanced out the window and turned to Will, "you have twenty seconds."

"You are going to change again, but you mustn't kill anyone," Will said holding her hairy hand.

"Ten seconds," Grace reminded him.

"Promise me," Will said as hair started to cover her hand.

"I promise," Melanie said as Grace pulled Will away form her and she transformed back into a werewolf. Grace pulled Will aside as Melanie rushed to the window and leaped out into the darkness. She leaped out with such force that that the frame on the window shattered and exposed the frigid air.

"What now?" Will asked helplessly.

"Nothing," Grace said, "all we do now is wait."

* * *

"It is about time," Dracula said once Melanie had jumped through a high window. "I was worried that you weren't going to show up."

"I will never do your bidding," Melanie said her voice came through even though she was still a werewolf. "I will kill you."

"You can try," Dracula said smiling. He walked away leaving Melanie there to wait until the full moon had ended which was around five the next morning and then she slowly found her way back to her house. Will greeted her with enthusiasm, but she merely collapsed into his arms and fell asleep.

Will palced her in her bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm.

"How is she?" Ryan asked holding Celeste in his arms and rocking her to sleep.

"I don't know," Will said running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to do for her."

"You can't do anything," Grace said from the corner of the room, "this is who she is. She will either live or die from it."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"A person who isn't a werewolf to start off with may have a hard time dealing with the transformation every full moon," Grace explained, "if she has a strong will to live then she will survive and remain a werewolf for enternity, but if her body rejects all these changes then she will surely die."

"What do you think will happen?" Will asked tears flowing from his eyes.

"I don't know," Grace said walking over to the door and opening it a crack to see how Melanie was doing. She closed it and went back to facing everyone. "With Mel, it's a toss up. It could go either way."


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everyone**

**here's chapter 11**

**enjoy and comment**

**On The Verge Of Death**

Melanie's transformation was a scare for everyone, but by the next week she had more energy than she had before; she ran faster, she spoke faster, she wore Will out when they had sex which never happened before, but the only person who was worried was Grace. Grace knew that Melanie's new found energy would one day run out and she would be vulnerable enough for Dracula to gain control over her and send her after Will and everyone else.

On Saturday, Grace spent most of her time researching werewolves and where they get their energy from, but so fat she came up with nothing. She researched for over two hours with no success until she fell upon a book on legendary creatures and she found the answer she was looking for.

"You're worried about me aren't you?" Melanie asked. Grace jumped in her chair when she turned around to find Melanie standing there reading a book.

"Jesus Christ you scared me," Grace said as Melanie snickered.

"Sorry," Grace said getting up and offering Melanie a chair. Melanie took a seat and looked at the book Grace was reading.

"What is this?"

"I've been trying to figure out why you have boundless amounts of energy and I have found the reason," Grace said smiling. "The reason you have this energy is because you have dark magic inside of you and it's all being channeled into your abilities such as running, jumping, etc. But the bad thing is when this dark magic runs out, the werewolf inside of you starts to use the good magic you have and once you run out of good magic there is no way of getting you back."

"Getting me back?" Melanie asked confused, "You lost me."

"You see how you are like this?" Grace said indicating her human side. When Melanie nodded her head, Grace continued, "Well once your goos magic is all gone you will stay a werewolf."

"You mean I won't turn back into a human?" Melanie asked as Grace shook her head. Melanie sat down in a wooden chair which almost buckled under her weight. "What am I to do?"

"Don't use so much energy," Grace said simply. "When you need to run, run like a human or transform into a land wolf instead of using your boundless energy. If you're not careful, you will die."

Melanie thought about the last sentence and shook her head. "I'll be careful."

* * *

"Go bring the werewolf to me NOW!" Dracula yelled as his wives snarled and flew out of the castle. Dracula ran his fingers through his hair and went behind some curtains to a room where no one was allowed into. Sitting on the floor was Corynne, presumed to be dead, chained to a radiator by handcuffs. Dracula has been using her for his own sexual pleasure and she had actually given birth to a half vampire half human whom she sent away so Dracula would not kill her.

"Now where were we?" Dracula asked unbuttoning his shirt. He placed himself on Corynne's level and stared her in the face. "You were more accepting of me eariler. Why the sudden change?"

"I didn't know you were using me to get to my friends," Corynne said angrily. "Who is the werewolf you want this time?"

"None of your business," Dracula said lifting up her long maroon skirt to mid-thigh to reveal large gashes on her legs where Dracula had scratched her with his nails. He ran his hand up her skirt and his face went right next to her cheek. "Now I thought you liked it when I was this close to you."

Corynne did not say anything for fear of him scratching her on the inside which he had done twice before when she angered him. She looked him in the eyes and said painfully, "Do whatever you want, but please don't kill any of my friends." Dracula smiled, stuck out his tongue and licked the side of her face.

"Now that's more like it," Dracula said sticking his fingers inside of her. She jumped and released a flood of tears as he moved his fingers around, but the worst was yet to come when he pulled his fingers out, uncuffed her, threw her onto his bed, rechained her, and ripped her shirt open. He unbuttoned his pants, but did not take them off. He threw her legs open and chained them to the corners of the bed, but before he could go down on her he heard voices talking. He groaned, looked behind him and saw the outlines of four people instead of three which meant that his wives had successfully brought back the werewolf.

Corynne sighed with relief and Dracula turned to face her, "I will be back to finish this." He rebuttoned his pants, rebuttoned his shirt and walked out very casually as Corynne tried to free herself. He saw his three wives holding Melanie at the wrists as Melanie struggled not to anielate them right then and there.

"Why did you bring me this thing?" Dracula asked stirking Melanie across the face and sending her half way acorss the room. Corynne became frightened when she saw a body knock into the curtain, but when Melanie's head accidentally slipped underneath the curtain she was stunned to find Corynne alive. Suddenly, Dracula dragged her out from under the curtain and held her up by her neck. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Melanie said pretending to choke. "They just grabbed me and took me with them. Now let me go!" Dracula smelled the side of her face and threw her into the area blocked by the curtain.

"Are you alright?" Corynne asked yanking on the handcuffs around her wrists. She was still strapped to the bed and she had no clue on how to get out of Dracula's grip.

Melanie got up, wiped blood from her head, and went over to help Corynne. "Have you been alive this entire time?"

"Yes," Corynne said keeping her voice down, "after he killed Kyle he took me as his prisoner and I've been here ever since." Melanie released one of her long nails and unlocked all four handcuffs from her wrists and ankles. Corynne held her shirt closed and made sure her skirt was all the way down.

"What has he been doing to you?" Melanie asked looking out from behind the curtain.

"He's tortured me and had his way with me countless times," Corynne said as Melanie looked at her shocked that she was not dead. Melanie looked out from behind the curtain to find Dracula too distracted to notice them slip out and run to the roof of his castle. They got to the roof just in time to see figures down below waving at them. "Who are they?"

"Friends," Melanie said, but right when they were about the jump Dracula barged through the door.

"You think you can escape from me?" Dracula asked. Corynne backed up, but stopped when she heard rocks fall from underneath her feet; in Corynne's mind they were trapped, but to Melanie they had a way out. Melanie closed her eyes and concentrated on her dark magic to transform her into the eight foot werewolf, but right in the middle of her transformation she stopped changing and was now hovering between the realm of the werewolf and the human world. She was very weak, she could barely stand, and she did not have the energy to fight back. Corynne grabbed her, looked behind her and stepped off the side of the building. Dracula smiled and went back inside as Corynne and Melanie plunged a thousand feet into the flowing lake below. Will, Grace and Ryan were there to help them out of the water. Grace helped Melanie out of the water as Ryan took ahold of Corynne.

"Corynne?" Will and Ryan asked together. Corynne looked at the two men and hugged them both with tears in their eyes.

"Oh my boys," Corynne said hugging them tightly, but Grace interrupted their family moment.

"We need to get her back to the house now!"

"Is she dying?" Will asked with sadness in his eyes.

"She's on the verge."


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone**

**here's chapter 12**

**enjoy and comment**

**Will's Suggestion**

_"What the hell happened?" Will asked frantic seeing Grace on the ground half dead with a gash on her leg._

_"She...attacked me," Grace managed to say and her head flopped onto the ground and she drew her last breath. Will looked around the house and saw that Aaron, Ryan, and Celeste had suffered the same fate as Grace. He looked in Melanie's room and found her missing from her bed and the walls slashed._

_"What the hell?" Will asked himself looking around the room. He suddenly heard breathing behind him so he turned around only to be struck down by Melanie's enormous paws. He lifted up his hands to stop her. "Please Melanie. It's Will." She cocked her head to the left, raised a paw, and struck Will._

"WILL!" Grace said shaking him awake. Will woke with a start and had beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Will said wiping sweat from his face, but he also caught blood with the sweat. He got up and looked in the mirror to find three large gashes in his face.

"What happened to your face?" Grace asked.

"I must've gotten it when I was dreaming," Will said taking a paper towel and wiping his face clean from the blood and sweat. "I don't kow if I can do this. I can't stand to see her this way."

"Neither can I," Grace said standing next to him, "we must stand by her. We have to give her hope."

Will nodded his head and hugged Grace.

"We have to show Melanie the finished castle when she wakes up," Grace said making Will smile. Grace lightly slapped him on the back and left the room. Will looked at Melanie and held her hand as she took shallow breaths.

"If you can hear me," Will said looking at Melanie's closed eyes, "it's Will and I want to tell you that I love and I can't live without you. You can overcome whatever this is. I know you can. Please wake up."

"The physicians are doing all they can," Corynne said at the door. Will turned his head and saw Corynne standing there in new clothes that the maids had given her. She was a peasant outfit laced with red lace around the bust, the large green strings in the back were tightly tied together to give the appearance of a corset, her skirt was long half green half white and had a red rose at the top near the waist. She wore green slippers on her feet and a red bracelet to accent the colors in her dress.

Will stood up and said, "You look amazing. How are you feeling?"

"Well they told me that I wasn't pregnant," Corynne said walking over to Will, "and they told me that I was fine."

"That's great," Will said looking back at Melanie. His face bacame solemn again and he sat down beside her and held her hand.

"She'll pull through," Corynne told Will, but he was not too sure about that one. "If I know her, which I do and so do you, she will pull through. She has strong blood."

Will remained silent.

"She is the daughter of Harry Potter," Corynne reminded him, "and the daughter of Hermione Granger. No one can beat them even if they tried. She has strong blood in her."

"I know that, but I'm just not sure," Will said still holding Melanie's hand which now was starting to grow hair again. "The hair has been growing and then disappearing from her hands for hours. I don't know if I can do this by myself."

"You can," Corynne said as Will felt Melanie's hand twitch from under his. Will lifted up his hand and stood up slowly, but Melanie did not wake. He looked at his hand and there was message burnt into his skin. Corynne looked at his hand and read "i love you" to Will, but Will did not believe her so when he looked for himself it indeed said "i love you". "You see she was listening."

* * *

"Can you do me a favor my pet?" Dracula asked Rhamonda.

"Anything master," she answered bowing to him.

"I want you to bring me my son," he said as Rhamonda looked at him confused.

"Why master?" she asked, but when she looked at him he had a glare in his eyes so she looked away and bowed her head again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Dracula said.

Rhamonda spread her wings and took off for the palace where they were staying while Dracula prepared for the arrival of both his son and the werewolf.

"How do you know that she will follow?" Simon asked. Simon did everything Dracula said under certain pain of death.

"Because they are in love," Dracula said smiling and drinking a wine glass full of blood. "And I know what it's like to be in love. You'll do anything for that person." A few minutes later, Rhamonda came back and dropped Will from the sky and she transformed back into a human.

"I brought you your son, my lord," she responded as Dracula kissed her and sent her away.

"What is this about?" Will asked wiping blood from his nose.

"Just wait," Dracula said as he heard a roar from outside the castle walls. "That's what this is about." Will turned around and saw Melanie jump through a nearby window as a werewolf and growl at Dracula.

Will jumped up and guarded Melanie from Dracula. "You can't do this! Tur back into a human and we can discuss this without him. Please." Slowly, but surely, Melanie's fur melted away to be replaced by skin and she was back to her girlish figure minus a few loose patches of fur.

"How did you get better?" Will asked surprised to see her out of her coma.

"That doesn't matter," Melanie said looking over Will's shoulder at Dracula. "He needs to die."

"I know that, but this isn't the way to do it," Will said holding her hands which were very clamy, "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Melanie kissed him on the lips and agreed. Then Will suddenly thought of something that the prophecy said. "Didn't Grace say something about the Dracula's blood being able to kill him?"

"Yes," Melanie said, "but the blood has to be the decendant or a werewolf."

"What if the blood was a werewolf?" Will asked as Melanie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad?" she asked slapping his arm. "You want me to turn you into a werewolf? Your blood can't take both bloods."

"Actually it can," Will said, "I checked with Grace and we tested my blood and it is indeed able to harbor both bloods of a vampire and a werewolf. Just scratch me and this will all be over."

"I'm not going to just scratch you and turn you into a beast," Melanie said folding her arms. "Forget it."

"What if I told you that Dracula has a cure for the curse of the werewolf?" Will asked. This time Melanie was paying attention.

"He what?" Melanie asked as Dracula folded his arms and paced the floor.

"He has an antidote," Will said whispering now so Dracula would not hear him, "if we can find it then we can inject one of us after we kill Dracula."

"You mean cure me," Melanie said as Will looked at her with an odd face.

"No," Will responded, "Me. Remember the whole conversation we just had?"

"I'm not turning you into a werewolf," Melanie said turning into a land wolf and running out of the castle.

"Too bad your plan didn't work out," Dracula laughed. "Maybe you can come back and defeat me on your own!" Will took to the sky and flew out, but Dracula remained with his arms folded.

"Why aren't you going after them?" Rhamonda asked.

"Because I know that he will be back," Dracula said calmly. "And when they do, we'll be ready for them!"


End file.
